


Teamwork

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Teamwork and trust.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words, 'team'.

Niles glanced over to Odin before grabbing for an arrow. Odin beamed back, obviously giddy-- and ready. They only had one chance at this, and Lord Leo was putting himself in the most danger. But he trusted Lord Leo; just as much as he'd do anything Lord Leo commanded. If that meant that Niles had to hang back, hidden, for long enough to see what would happen, he'd do it. Odin, too, Niles knew. They both felt the same--

There went Lord Leo, starting off this little skirmish. Well...

Let it never be said they didn't make a good team.


End file.
